


Game Over

by kinkandquiet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkandquiet/pseuds/kinkandquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends Rai and Alan play the holding game. It doesn't go entirely as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written March, 2011.

Rai and Alan were playing a game. 

It was called the holding game.

"State?" Alan asked as they made their way down the endless row of shops and shoppers, his boyfriend close to his side with an empty coffee cup--the third of the day--in his slender fingers. Rai's gaze flickered to the impressive decorative fountain at the mall's center, just for a moment, as they passed it.

Alan stored that away for future use.

Rai tilted his head at the question, taking stock. Then, "Still green."

Alan nodded, tossed Rai's empty cup into a trashcan, and bought him a lemonade from the pretzel place. Large, of course. Rai moved softly at the sight of the tubs of splashing lemonade. The motion was so small no one but Alan would have noticed it. But Alan did notice, heart beating just a fraction faster.

The game was beginning.

There were three stages. Green, yellow, red. Green meant they were just beginning. Red meant Rai was ready to burst. 

The large lemonade--the first lemonade of the day but only one drink of an endless supply since that morning--was cold with condensation in Alan's hand. He pressed it into Rai's hand and his boyfriend took it confidently. Three lattes, two bottles of water, a large soda, and now a lemonade. No problem for Rai. Though Rai was slender his bladder seemed to have an endless capacity to stretch to contain whatever he drank--until it didn't anymore. 

Which was exactly what they were aiming for. 

"Drink up," Alan said, ghosting his fingers over Rai's where they held the lemonade. Rai obeyed, forgoing the straw to peel back the plastic lid and gulp the liquid down expertly. 

The game was a slow discovery between them, blushing and fumbling and crying once, their bed wet when Rai had overestimated his ability to hold it and Alan had been laying there gaping and thinking, I just got left out of something huge. 

Alan didn't know about the game until hours later when he could finally get Rai to talk to him. Rai couldn't even look at him when he said it, ashamed. Like there was something wrong with how he felt. Like there was something wrong with him for how he felt. 

So the next day Alan offered Rai liquid at every opportunity, refilling his glasses and handing him an endless supply of water bottles, dragging Rai all around town to Rai's increasing but silent discomfort, until finally Rai had begged and Alan had given him what he needed, arms wrapped around Rai from behind as he'd gushed into urinal of a public bathroom at the park, Alan whispering and kissing into his ear, You're okay.

Alan had been surprised at how hot he'd found it himself. It didn't hurt how Rai obeyed him as the game advanced into something more deliberate, how Rai trusted him, how Rai moved and squirmed against him, how he looked at Alan. It didn't hurt at all.

Rai wasn't looking at him like that quite yet, so Alan bought him another soda. It took Rai longer to finish this one. 

Two hours and two large cokes later Rai was definitely squirming as they walked, hyper-aware with caffeine and the obscene amount of liquid making itself known in his bladder. 

"Thirsty?" Alan asked, crawling his fingers up the bony line of Rai's spine.

"No, Master, not thirsty," Rai said, swallowing. Strands of streaked auburn hair hid the slight blush gracing his cheeks. It wasn't a blush of embarrassment. He was warm under Alan's sharp gaze, pink lip between his teeth, slender jean encased thighs pressed secretively together. 

He definitely wasn't thirsty. 

Alan slipped fingertips along the cotton seam of Rai's shirt and tickled his side surreptitiously as they walked down another endless aisle of stores. Neither of them was looking in the storefronts anymore. Rai shivered under Alan's hand and let out a giggly 'hunh!' He bent forward at the waist almost imperceptibly.

"Damn," Alan said, daring to sneak a tickling finger under Rai's shirt at his midriff. "I left my feathers at home."

Rai shuddered, whether at the memory of that titillating event or at the current situation, Alan wasn't sure. A little old lady outside the department store glared at them as Rai held close to his side and Alan stroked his skin. She didn't know the half of it.

Alan smirked as he spotted the plaza up ahead.

Rai's discomfort was beginning to cusp into a real need to empty his bladder, his squirming becoming noticeably more pronounced, and now seemed like the perfect time for a two hour movie. 

"I've been wanting to see that new action flick," Alan said casually as they neared the theater. "You know, the one with the pirates."

Pirates meaning ocean, of course. Alan had gotten good at this game. Rai's eyes popped out of his head. "Oh."

"That's not a problem, is it?" Alan teased, threading his arm over Rai's bony shoulders as they got in the ticket line.

Rai swallowed, bounced on his heels once. Then a second time, sharply. He spoke at Alan's questioning look. "No problems."

Alan grinned. "Good. Pirates it is."

The ticket line was short but it must have felt like a long wait for Rai. He started to tap his foot agitatedly as they neared the front, swaying back and forth and sending Alan sideways looks from under his eyelashes. All those sodas, lemonades, and coffees were finally starting to catch up with him.

Alan bought their tickets for the 119 minute film and Rai followed him docility into the theater.

"Thank you," he said when Alan handed him his ticket, but his eyes were bouncing all over the place, seeking out the bathroom doors even though he knew Alan wouldn't allow him to go. Not yet.

They stopped to get their tickets checked and Rai handed his over robotically, eyes still darting all around. Standing still was becoming difficult in his state. They stood there waiting for their ticket stubs a moment too long, and finally Alan ripped his eyes away from the jiggling Rai to the ticket guy. He was staring at Rai too. 

The ticket guy looked to Alan and back again, his gaze lingering on Rai. "Do you need anything else?"

Rai wasn't paying attention. Alan nudged him. He looked immediately to Alan instead of the guy, his green eyes curious. Alan tilted his head to the guy. "Do you need anything else?" he repeated for his fidgeting boyfriend. 

Rai spared the ticket guy a look of vague disinterest. His gaze returned to Alan. "No. I don't need anything."

"Nothing?" Alan teased, tilting his head and smiling coyly. "Nothing at all?"

Rai straightened up resolutely, then winced. He crossed his ankles but looked no less sure of himself. "No."

The ticket guy stared for a moment longer before finally looking away. "Ri-ight. Okay. Enjoy your movie."

Alan placed a possessive hand on Rai's back when Rai moved closer to him. "We will."

First they'd enjoy the painfully expensive--but certainly worth it--concession stand. Rai let out a little involuntary noise as Alan led him into that line. By the time they reached the front Rai was squirming obviously, at least to Alan's trained eye. His stance was a little too stiff, his hands squeezing into fists, and he crossed and uncrossed his long legs just one too many times for it to be casual.

"He'll have a large cherry slushie," Alan said cheerfully to the bored looking cashier.

"For an extra fifty cents you can upgrade to the supersize."

Alan beamed. "Perfect!" He turned to Rai at his boyfriend's soft sound as the girl went about filling up an obscenely large plastic cup. "We have to keep you hydrated, right?"

"Mmhm," Rai managed, uncrossing his legs and bending over the counter, crotch pressed up against it.

Really Rai was hydrated enough for a whole football team. They started with coffee in the morning and worked their way into lemonades and sodas and now the red slushie that the girl behind the counter handed Alan and that Alan quickly handed off to Rai. Rai bit his lip at the bite of cold and wet on his hand.

Alan put a hand on Rai's shoulder, forcing him to walk forward again, and Rai was managing it until they passed the blue door of the restroom. He stopped short, sending a beseeching look at Alan.

"Something you need after all?" Alan teased.

"Master," Rai said in a whisper, nosing Alan's cheek endearingly. "Master may I?"

It was a sweet beg, and Alan kissed his cheekbone fondly but didn't lead Rai towards the bathroom door. "You may not."

Rai made a soft noise, squirming. "Soon?"

"Maybe later," Alan said airily. "If I feel like it. Not right now. The movie will start without us. We wouldn't want that."

"No," Rai repeated, swallowing. "Wouldn't want that."

The movie theater was mostly empty, which was a good thing. Alan found them a spot near the back of the theater, tucking Rai in next to the wall and sitting between him and escape. In the dim light Alan could still see Rai's green eyes, wide on his face, and hear the shuffling of Rai's clothes as he shifted around uncomfortably. Alan let his hand fall on his boyfriend's knee, then nodded to the large, full drink in Rai's cup holder. 

"Drink your slushie."

Rai obeyed unquestioningly, grasping the giant cup in his slender hand and taking a generous gulp from it. He lifted the knee Alan was caressing to cross it over his other leg, shifting. 

Rai was jiggling his legs by the time the previews were over, and half an hour in he was sizzoring them constantly.

In the dark of the theater as the movie played forgotten on the screen Rai was free to squirm without anyone but Alan knowing, and he did, the longer they sat there and all the liquid he'd drunk started to make itself rapidly and urgently known. Alan watched as Rai got more and more desperate, his pink lip between sharp little teeth, his clothes rumbled as he kept adjusting, cotton shirt hanging low on his chest and exposing his throat in a way that was absolutely sinful. Yummy.

"You're too hot for your own good," Alan said, eyes twinkling. "Let me cool you off."

Rai let out an audible gasp when the water tickled his skin. Alan swept his fingers over the damp outside of the half full slushie cup, his fingers wet with condensation as he traced a slick line of icy water over Rai's collarbone and dipped his cold fingers beneath the collar of Rai's shirt.

Alan knew Rai liked to be surprised, teased, so he didn't worry at the little noises of suffering Rai made as Alan stroked the water drops down his skin in cold sweeps of liquid. He pulled his hand back to wet it on the cup again, slipping his wet fingers over gently trembling skin all the way down to Rai's navel—right above the bump there--before Rai cried out involuntarily.

Rai twisted his legs together wildly. "Ahhh, stop!"

Stop wasn't the same as safeword, so Alan kept going, tracing cold patterns over Rai's taut skin. He could practically feel Rai's bladder full of soda and lemonade and slushie straining against his skin between his slender hips. 

Alan circled the bump of Rai's bladder with wet fingers a few times before finally cupping his full hand over it.

"What's this...?" Alan asked, as if he didn't know, stroking the hard curve of Rai's straining bladder. It was round under his hand, fuller than Alan had expected it to be.

"Ung--!" Rai protested, arching up in the theater seat, his hips snapping back from the pressure of Alan's palm. Alan let it go, wiping the last of the condensation on his knee. Even without the pressure of Alan's hand Rai's bladder was tight and desperate, contracting and threatening to loosen. Rai's wrist flew to his crotch, pressing down hard.

"Ah, nope," Alan said. "I didn't say you could hold yourself."

Rai let out a tormented sound but pulled his wrist away from his crotch, looking hunted. Alan knew his boyfriend wanted to insist that a wrist was not 'holding' but the only time Rai wasn't argumentative was when they were playing the game, and Rai stayed quiet.

Alan pressed his lips to Rai's wrist in encouragement before returning his gaze to the movie screen, as if Rai wasn't the only thing in the world he was thinking about. 

On the screen, the pirates were trapped in a typhoon, rain pouring into the ocean. 

Rai stamped his feet, tugging on Alan's arm to get his attention. "Master..."

"Hm?"

"How--how much longer?"

"In the movie?" Alan asked calmly, checking his watch. "About half an hour. Give or take." Mostly give.

Rai made a distressed noise.

"What?" Alan teased. "You don't like pirates?"

Rai shook his head, his eyes pleading. "Too much water."

"You have to go?" Alan whispered against Rai's neck. Rai shivered, licking his lips and nodding feverishly. "How much?"

Rai squeezed his eyes shut. It was always hard to get him to speak up, the sweet begging and pleading they both craved in the most secret ways. Even at his most desperate point in their games each plea from Rai's lips was a delight, an achievement. 

Rai shuddered at the rain on the screen. "Bad."

"Mm. How bad?"

Rai bit his lip, tapping his foot. Finally he yanked the fabric of his shirt up wordlessly, as if to say, this much! Possibly, this much, you idiot. With the smooth skin of Rai's stomach exposed Alan could see the angry bump of piss there clearly. Alan feasted his eyes for a long, luxurious moment before Rai let out a gasp, pulling his shirt down to cover the bump again and squirming anew.

Alan leaned over him, placing lips to Rai's ear and whispering, "You're so full."

"Yes," Rai moaned.

"I'm impressed." Alan forced himself to turn back to the movie. "Finish your drink."

There was a gasp. "M-more?"

"There's still half a cup left. It would be a waste not to finish it." Alan slanted Rai a sideways look. "If you don't like the flavor I'm happy to go get you something else."

"I'm not thirsty," Rai protested. "Really really not thirsty."

Alan's voice lowered. "Drink, Rai."

Rai did. Quickly, like sticking his hand into the fire and jerking it back. He held the melted ice drink to his lips and downed it, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. When he set the cup down it was empty. As soon as it hit the cup holder Rai was flinching and moving, gyrating his hips back and forth and gasping, pink lips parted.

Rai was beautiful, his hair disheveled, his sharp delicate features squished, and his eyes bright and beseeching. Alan wanted to kiss him, so he did, Rai's lips moving needily against his. 

"Good, baby," Alan murmured against his lips. "You're doing so good."

Rai let out a laughing, hysterical sound into the kiss. "I think I'm going to explode."

"You're not," Alan soothed, pulling back and running a hand through Rai's already disheveled auburn hair. 

Alan knew what his boyfriend's limits were and he kept careful stock of the signs so he could allow Rai his relief the exact moment he couldn't hold it any longer. The game was a gentle tug of war, hot and tremulous, lest Alan push him too hard or too lightly. 

They weren't at the limit Rai could hold. Not yet. 

But Rai wasn't as sure, the desperate spasms of his body and the constantly growing pressure making him frantic with need. He grappled at Alan's shirt sleeve at what must have been the next spasm from his bladder, stronger with the psychological knowledge that he'd just added more liquid to the ocean already contained inside him.

"I am!" Rai protested, his voice going unusually high. Suddenly he was moving to get up. "I'm going to explode. Please, Master, I need to go now. Now!"

Alan clasped his hand calmly over Rai's wrist, holding it to the chair's armrest. Rai wouldn't be able to maneuver past him anyway. "Don't be silly. You can't leave in the middle of the movie. You'll miss the best part."

Like either of them was paying attention to the movie. Rai let out a sound that could only be described as a whimper, but he settled into his chair again, splaying his long legs out in front of him and sizzoring them madly. 

"Hold still," Alan commanded.

"Okay," Rai managed. He tensed up so hard he was almost quivering, and Alan could feel just sitting next to Rai how he was aching to dance around. But he didn't, so good at this game. 

In the next half an hour (give or take) the movie reached its dramatic climax as Rai's desperation was increasing in pulses and spasms and Alan traced half soothing, half teasing patterns over his stomach.

When the credits rolled, and Alan encouraged Rai to sit through them, and the lights overhead turned on, Rai looked like he'd just been pulled from his bed in the middle of the night, and possibly like he'd been doing lecherous things when he was so rudely awakened.

His face only pinkened further at the moviegoers that shuffled past them, aware of his own state of dishevel. Rai reached a shaky hand up, trying to fix his hair while keeping the rest of his body deliberately motionless. Alan reached over and lovingly helped smooth down his hair, straightening his shirt. He was kind enough he didn't even graze his knuckles over Rai's bladder when he did it.

"Alright, stand up," Alan said after the credits had stopped. He didn't have to ask twice. Rai shot up like a rubber band, impatient for their next move, which he must have hoped would be the bathroom, but he couldn't know what Alan planned for sure. 

The ticket guy, the same one from two hours before, widened his eyes when he saw Rai. Alan looked at Rai too, bouncing and squirming and frantic faced. 

"Can I help you with..." The guy spoke stiltedly, glancing from Rai to Alan. He trailed off, stared only at Rai, then pointed past them. "The restrooms are down the hall. Second door on the right."

Rai was already flushed pink, but Alan could tell when he blushed and tried to stand still. He couldn't seem to manage it, gravity at having stood up after hours of sitting probably only adding to the maddening pressure in his bladder.

"Thanks," Alan said, draping a comforting and protective arm over Rai's shoulders. "We were just heading that way."

Rai's eyes shot to his face. Alan just led him away from the nosy ticket guy--and towards the bathroom. The walk down the hall wasn't long but Rai was scrambling under Alan's arm, unable to help himself, relief in sight. 

"Guess you were doing a pee dance," Alan observed, letting his hand draped over Rai's shoulders fall to his waist, then cup over his lower stomach knowingly. 

Rai moaned sharply. "I-I wasn't."

"You were. You still are," Alan whispered. Rai wouldn't disagree with him while they were playing the game, though he wanted to, Alan knew. But Alan was right--Rai was doing a glaring example of a pee dance when they stopped outside the bathroom door.

"Master--" He turned beseeching green eyes on Alan, rocking back and forth and shifting his hips in tiny grinding movements, barely managing not to stomp his feet as he stood outside the door to his relief, waiting for Alan's permission.

Alan leaned against the wall like he had all the time in the damn world, teasing, "Can't you wait?"

Rai shifted from foot to foot, flinching when the door swept open and someone walked out. Alan could hear the sound of running water from the sinks inside. He knew Rai was keenly aware of it as well. 

"I asked a question," Alan said, taking a tone that never failed to send a shiver down Rai's spine. It was almost visible, the way he perked up, wide eyed and yearning for something. 

"I don't know the answer," Rai said, lip between his teeth.

"Hm, in that case," Alan pulled away from the wall under Rai's hopeful eyes and swept forward to open the door.

Alan led Rai into the bathroom with no intention of letting him use it. 

There were three men at the urinals, blissfully letting go. Alan dragged Rai past them to the furthest, most private corner of the bathroom and pushed him into a stall, locking it behind them.

Rai turned to him with a plead on his lips. Alan silenced it with a kiss. And then another. And another. Rai moved into him, letting out little gasps of indeterminable origin, his hands flitting desperately over Alan's chest, begging even in his touch. His gaze strayed constantly from Alan to the toilet. 

"Hey," Alan said, biting Rai's jaw and catching his gaze again. "I'm over here," Alan teased. "What's so interesting down there?"

Rai groaned, his gaze straying again. "Toilet..."

"What do you know, it is a toilet," Alan agreed. Evilly, he reached out and jiggled the handle, then flushed. The noise was so overpowering Rai cried out and jerked forward suddenly, doubled over and squeezing his legs together.

"Oh god Alan don't!"

Alan stoked the back of Rai's neck. "Who's that?"

Rai bit his lip as he straightened up, looking chagrined. "M-master."

"Hm, that's right. I think you should be punished for that one."

Rai shook his head, soft hair flying. He couldn't keep his eyes off the toilet. "Permission?"

"That's not a punishment," Alan said. "A punishment would be another soda. Washing your hands in the sink. Just... listening."

They listened, both at once, to the sounds of the public restroom. Rushing and dripping from sinks, streams into urinals, the tantalizing flush of a toilet. And a toilet right in front of them, nothing stopping Rai emptying his pulsing bladder except Alan's word.

Rai let out a frustrated sound, grappling at the zipper of his fly, dying to tug it down and piss into the toilet right there. "Master, please?"

"Please what?" Alan asked, leaning back and smirking.

Rai yanked at his zipper. "Please can I have the toilet now!"

"Maybe," Alan offered noncommittally, loving this. Even when they played this game, it was rare Rai begged in so many words, with so many noises and tight expressions.

"But I can't... Aah!" Rai yanked his zipper down suddenly. Alan raised an eyebrow as Rai wrestled with the too tight crotch of his skinny dark wash jeans, the tiniest wet spot glistening on his briefs. He freed himself of the briefs right there, aiming at the toilet, and Alan was sure he was about to starting pissing, permission or no. Game over.

But Rai still looked to Alan, his face desperate. "Please say I can go, Master!"

Alan shuddered along with Rai for a completely different reason, his heart beating fast and fire running through his veins. He kept his voice smooth when he spoke, though, playing along. 

"Are you going to lose it?" Alan said, tracing his palm over Rai's stomach, just above the swell. "Are you going to pee all over the bathroom floor if I don't let you go?"

Rai moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Yes!!"

"But not yet," Alan said, slicking his thumb downwards. "You can wait a little longer."

"Nooo," Rai shook his head back and forth wildly. He was still aiming at the toilet hopefully. "Please--I'll do something for you--"

"No. Oh no," Alan said, shoving Rai up against the wall smoothly. "Don't try to bargain. We're not done yet."

Alan almost took it back at the noise Rai made. But Alan had wanted to take Rai back past the fountain before the game ended. The fountain wasn't far, and though Rai was more desperate than Alan had thought he'd ever seen him he was sure Rai could hold it those few more minutes.

Rai trembled at his words and, so good, tucked himself back in his jeans and zipped back up, agonizing tooth by agonizing tooth. Alan was so fucking proud and so turned on he might collapse on the spot. But then who would be there to tell Rai when he was allowed to pee? So instead Alan dragged Rai to him in a heartfelt grope, lingering.

"Come along," Alan said finally, dragging Rai from the stall. "We're going to do a little more walking." 

Rai's gaze was glued to the toilet as he was tugged away, a yearning noise ripped from his chest.

"We'll come back later," Alan promised, patting his shoulder. "You'll just have to contain your bladder until then."

Rai looked between Alan and the toilets, the urinals, the running water in the sink. He was beyond desperate to piss, and Alan knew the last thing he wanted to do was leave the bathroom without using it. 

At the same time, Alan knew it was exactly what Rai wanted.

"Come," Alan commanded when Rai hesitated. Rai responded to his tone instantly, darting to his side right away with his hand still clasped near his crotch. He wanted to squeeze himself but Alan hadn't given the permission and he didn't plan to. 

Instead he cupped Rai's denim encased crotch with his own hand, sending a sideways glance to ensure no one in the bathroom was watching as Rai let out a thankful groan. He thrust his hips involuntarily into the much needed pressure, but Alan was already releasing him, much to Rai's dismay. 

"I need that--" Rai gasped out, his fingers fumbling to pull Alan's hand back.

Alan stopped his clutching, capturing Rai's hand to kiss a knuckle. "You need exactly what I decide to give, when I decide to give it to you."

Rai shivered and stopped trying to force Alan's hand down, his eyes wide and voice breathy when he spoke, "Yes."

Rai followed him out of the bathroom without a backwards glance to the urinals he needed so badly. Alan led him swiftly though the theater, past the nosy ticket guy whose eyes widened to twice their normal size when he saw Rai still squirming and obviously desperate. Alan flipped him off as they walked past. He opened the theater door for Rai and then they were back in the mall, the same scene from hours ago when Rai was still saying green and lingering over the shop displays he liked.

There was no chatter now, all Rai's energy focused on his bladder, a ball of pressure at the center of his body.

"How's things?" Alan asked casually as they ambled on down the endless line of shops and shoppers. "State?"

"Red," Rai gasped out. And again, emphatically, "Red!"

Alan tightened his arm around Rai's back to make sure they were attached at the hip, though Rai's hips wriggled constantly as they walked, bumping into Alan. Alan had it all planned from here. Down the hall, past the water fountain, and immediately up the stairs, where there would be a bathroom directly in sight. As soon as they got there, Alan resolved to let Rai have his relief. It was only fair. He'd been holding it so long.

He felt the way Rai went tense and brittle before he even heard the fountain himself. "Ohhh," Rai whimpered as they came within eyesight of the mall's centerpiece, a gushing fountain shiny with coins in the bottom. It was the crowning glory to the whole, long day. Alan stopped long enough to fish his wallet out of his pocket for change.

When he turned back to his boyfriend Rai was folded over, his knees slightly bent and his thighs rubbing madly together, physically unable to stop himself from displaying his obvious need for a piss.

Alan tucked a coin into his clenched palm. "Make a wish."

Rai sent him a frantic look like 'Are you fucking kidding me?' but he didn't dare say that while they were playing. Alan was pushing it, though, and he knew it. 

Rai let himself be pushed.

They walked up to the fountain and Alan had no doubt that as Rai threw the coin in all he was wishing for was to be allowed empty his bladder. The coin made a plop into the rushing water. Rai trembled. "Oh, god." 

Rai was going to get his wish. 

Alan had the locations of the mall's toilets memorized. He always prepared before the games and he knew the closest bathroom was almost directly above them. He led Rai, finally, to the towering staircase, but Rai stopped cold. Alan turned around on the first step, finding Rai staring after him with a look of agony on his face.

"You can do it," Alan soothed, reaching for Rai. "Just hold it a little bit longer."

"No-o. I can't." Rai looked from Alan to the staircase in distress.

Just by his tone Alan knew Rai meant it, and he also knew how much Rai loathed to disobey him when they played the game. I can't was spoken out of necessity and Rai hated to say it. Similarly, Alan hated to have made him say it. The game was for pushing limits, not passing them.

Alan stepped down onto the ground level again. He was careful not to make a big deal out of it. "Come," he said simply as he walked past Rai. "I've changed my mind. We're using the elevator."

Rai sighed in relief. 

The elevator took an unusually long time to get there, or maybe it just seemed that way with the franticness Rai was radiating in waves. He was rigid at Alan's side, but the longer they stood there he started to move again, grinding his thighs together and bending forward. 

Alan circled his waist and forced Rai to stand straight again when his boyfriend tried to double over. He shielded Rai from the flurry of the mall with his body. Rai turned into the hug with a gasp, clinging desperately. 

Rai was breathing a muted mantra of "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" when the elevator finally dinged behind them. The doors opened in slow motion as Rai dashed through them. 

He threw himself up against the wall of the elevator, squeezing the metal handrail with white hands. Alan stepped through at a slower pace and the doors slid shut behind him. As soon as they were alone Rai let out a heartfelt cry, throwing his head back against the wood paneling and thrusting his hips forward with his hands grasping the handrail behind him.

Rai was too alluring like that. Alan fumbled with the number for the next floor without even looking at the keypad. He couldn't tear his eyes from his boyfriend long enough to check that he hit the right number for the second floor--but the mall was only two floors, it didn't matter. The keypad beeped cheerily behind him and then Alan was on Rai, his lips on that arched neck and his hands over Rai's clenched ones on the handrail. 

Rai let out an unsuppressed whimper, his throat humming under Alan's lips. "Ohhh, hurry up--"

"Something you need?" Alan teased, his hot breath tickling down the line of Rai's throat. 

Rai shivered under his hands, nodding so frantically he bumped Alan's bowed head with his chin.

"Something... urgent?" Alan prompted.

"Yes!"

Alan pauses another long, taunting second, trailing kisses from Rai's throat to collarbone before he pulled back to see his work. Rai's eyes were glazed over, his breath coming in heaves and sharp gasps as he squirmed his hips back and forth.

Finally, Alan said, "Speak up, then. What is it you need so urgently?"

Rai moaned, his head falling back again and eyes on the ceiling of the elevator. "You know!"

Alan tilted his head. "Another lemonade?"

Rai shuddered. "To pee! I need to pee!"

Alan did his best to look surprised, like that wasn't what they'd been playing all day. "Well, you should have said that! We were just in the bathroom at the theater."

Rai's eyes snapped open at the memory. Relief right in front of him but Alan hadn't let him have it. He breathed out a frustrated, "Jerk!"

Alan raised his eyebrows. Usually Rai was more submissive when they played the game. But then Alan didn't know he'd ever made Rai this desperate.

"Now, that wasn't nice," Alan said, letting a hand drift down Rai's rigid belly. Rai bit his lip, blushing at the momentary loss of control of his mouth.

"Master jerk," he corrected himself lamely.

Alan just smirked, letting his hand drift further down--Rai gasped and crossed his legs at the thigh--there it was. The tight ball there was out of place, Rai's usually flat abdomen swollen with all the lattes, lemonades, supersize sodas and movie theater liquid sugar.

"I'm the master of the jerks," Alan agreed, tickling the swell lightly.

"Ah--!"

Rai mewled, shuddering and ducking down to cross his legs in an agonized pretzel, anything to help contain the ocean of piss that was obviously being contained in his bladder. In fact, Alan had never felt his abdomen so full of piss, and he wondered if he'd pushed just a little too far, given Rai just one too many drinks. 

He pulled Rai to him in silent apology, wrapping arms safely around his back. Rai winced when Alan's belt buckle cut into the mound of his bladder, but he cuddled and clung into Alan desperately--hopefully.

"Master," Rai whimpered, all sweet and docile again, his heated face tucked into the space between Alan's shoulder and throat, nuzzling plaintively. "Master, please, please give me permission to pee."

Alan nodded, taking pity. "As soon as we get off the elevator, you'll have my permission."

Rai didn't look as relieved as Alan expected him to be. He asked, "When will that be?"

When will what be? Alan almost asked. 

It was around then he realized the elevator wasn't moving anymore.

Slowly, so slowly, Alan turned to look at the numbers above the elevator door. He was sure they'd started their way up. Indeed, the elevator appeared to be placing them between the first and second floor. 

Well, that was weird.

Rai was looking at him like it was just one more thing Alan was doing to tease him.

"Ah, yes," Alan said, trying to keep his voice steady. Rai looked panicked enough for both of them, his thighs grinding together again. "We're going right now."

Rai looked momentously relieved and Alan was fighting back panic. It only increased when he went over and pressed the button for the second floor again.

Nothing.

Rai made a pleading noise. Like, you promised.

"Just hold it a little longer," Alan soothed, losing the authoritative voice in his distraction. He pressed the button for the bottom floor. Nothing.

Rai was gasping each breath now. "I can't. I can't hold it longer. I really really can't, Master."

Fuck. Alan pressed all the buttons at once. He hit the number for the basement, the roof. Still nothing. Excitement and arousal fell like a rock in his stomach, fading into dread as he turned slowly away from the keypad to face his boyfriend. 

Rai's gaze was nothing short of begging. 

"Don't panic, but there's a slight problem," Alan admitted, nodding his head to the numbers above the door. Still stuck between the first and second floor.

Rai bit his lip hard but by the way he didn't immediately start freaking out Alan surmised that Rai thought Alan was still playing with him

"Please," Rai begged. "I'm serious."

Alan winced at Rai's tone. He would have said yes if he could have. He should have said yes back at the movie theater. He went to Rai, stroking his shoulder this time to sooth him, keeping his hands carefully away from Rai's tormented abdomen.

"Unfortunately I'm serious too," he said. "We appear to be stuck."

From his expression Rai still thought Alan was teasing, and he wasn't amused. "Master--" Rai started, but then he gasped, bobbing forward suddenly and swiftly, both hands flying from the railing to his crotch even though he didn't have permission to hold himself. He twisted his legs together, moaning and bobbing up and down in rapid, tiny motions, crying, "Alan, please!" 

"Fuck," Alan breathed, cursing his luck as he returned to the keypad to jam angrily at all the numbers with no results. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Rai, caught in the tide of a spasm from his straining bladder, made a distressed noise like Alan felt.

"I'm going to burst," Rai said, still doubled over. He writhed and grinded his thighs together. "I'm going to pee all over the floor!"

Alan didn't doubt it. Not if they were stuck here for long. He knew how much Rai had drunk--he'd enforced how much Rai had drunk--he knew how long it had been since Rai had emptied his burdened bladder and he knew how desperate Rai was to do it now. It had all been intentional up until this very point. 

Suddenly Rai let out a strangled noise Alan had never heard before, and Alan was horrified to see the pale, panicked look on Rai's face--and even more so the dark, glistening spot of piss on his jeans.

"Safeword," Rai gasped, hand squeezed hard over his crotch to stop the flow. "Alan, safeword!"

Alan winced, returning to his desperate boyfriend. He kissed his sweaty temple gently, trying to sooth. He'd known Rai couldn't hold it much longer and he'd meant to lead Rai to the bathroom as soon as they got out of the elevator, push him into a stall and kiss him as all the pressure released in a hazy ecstasy for them both.

If the elevator was working, they would have been there by now. If the elevator was working, Alan's timing would have been perfect.

But the elevator wasn't working.

"You can't safeword an elevator, baby," Alan said gently, rubbing his back as Rai bent over. "It's stuck. This isn't part of the game."

Rai's eyes flew open, his hand on his crotch momentarily loosening as he stared at Alan in shocked, slow realization. Alan watched his face change from desperation, to horror, to horrified desperation. 

"No--"

"I swear I'm not teasing you, Rai. Game's over."

The game had ended but Rai was still holding. 

He didn't have a choice. The situation was now out of Alan's hands and far out of Rai's. If Rai stopped holding now an ocean would puddle all over the fancy stone floor of the mall's elevator, soaking Rai's jeans straight through.

But the game was over and while Rai was an obedient player he was a fiery boyfriend. His eyes widened in franticness, he gripped Alan's arm with his nails. "Open it! You have to open the door!"

"I'm sorry, I can't open it. I've been trying. It's broken."

"It's not allowed to be broken!" Rai said. "You--you won't let it, right? Make it work."

Alan rubbed his boyfriend's back, saying nothing as he waited for Rai to fully understand the situation. Coming out of the game was always disconcerting, an abrupt change from a submissive headspace back into the real world. Being stuck in an elevator when it happened was not a good place to do it. Alan himself was becoming panicked.

Rai had called safeword, and safeword meant they stopped. Safeword meant they always stopped.

Wetting himself was not part of the game. Rai liked the feel of holding it, of being controlled, his most basic needs in Alan's hands. It was the holding game, not the humiliation game.

It wasn't supposed to go badly. Alan wasn't supposed to let it go badly.

Rai moaned in frustration and kicked the door. Hard. The metal door.

"Hey, hey," Alan said, swooping his arms around Rai and holding him back. "Just relax."

Rai squirmed in his hold. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Ah, right, sorry. Don't relax yet."

Rai moaned.

"Just, try to calm down," Alan said. "There's got to be a way to call for help. Someone will come soon."

Rai hopped up and down fretfully. "How soon? Right now?"

"I don't... I'll get someone right now," Alan tried, moving for the door again as Rai twisted himself up like he was doing yoga.

The keypad by the door did have a button, large, red, and conveniently labeled 'emergency.' Watching Rai's desperately twisting form, Alan decided they definitely had an emergency. He hit the button.

Nothing.

He hit it again. It didn't even light up. Alan's blood ran cold. The sound of Rai's panicked noise was deafening in the enclosed space. 

Alan winced at Rai's hopeful expression when he turned around, silently begging Alan to bring his relief. "More bad news..."

"Oh god," Rai said, squeezing his eyes shut. "I hate you so much right now."

Alan wasn't enjoying seeing Rai this distressed anymore than Rai was being this distressed, but he was willing to take the blame. He was pretty much ready to let Rai sock him in the nose if it would make him feel better.

"Someone will notice when the elevator never comes..."

Rai groaned, squeezing his crotch hard. Alan didn't blame him. How long would that be?

"What if I really can't hold it that long?" Rai said, his anger fading away to fear and need. Rai looked like he might cry. Alan considered socking himself in the nose, just to see if it helped.

"You can," Alan tried to comfort him. "I know you can."

Rai only looked more distraught, his hand kneading his crotch. "I can't! What if I can't?"

Alan winced. "You have to."

Not the right thing to say. Rai's face crumpled and he jerked forward with both hands buried between his legs, squeezing as hard as he could against a rapid surge of long-held piss. "Nnnn!"

Alan was becoming painfully aware of how many hours they'd walking the mall, of how many drinks he'd bought Rai throughout the day and made him drink, all of it still contained in his bladder and now without any hope of relief. Not anytime soon.

Not unless Alan could find some way for Rai to empty his straining bladder in the elevator. But Rai was fiercely against making a mess for someone else to clean up, and Alan had thrown away the supersize cup from his last drink.

Looking around the elevator there was only cold stone, high walls, metal door, and the agonized sound of Rai's breathing as he tried to contain himself. Alan did have a book bag he'd bought at a store that morning--which felt like a lifetime ago--but it was canvas. It wouldn't hold much water. But maybe...?

Alan surveyed the situation apprehensively. 

Rai was more desperate than Alan had ever seen him. His hands were glued between his legs, his hips wriggling in tiny, helpless motions against them. Even his eyes were full of water when he looked at Alan. 

"Whatever you're thinking," Rai said with effort. "No."

"How do you know I'm thinking anything?" Alan protested.

"Good question," Rai returned.

Alan winced, moving to the corner of the elevator to comfort his boyfriend. His hand stopped an inch short of Rai's waist, unsure if he should touch.

This was Alan's fault, after all. When they played the game Alan was the master, and that meant he was in charge. It meant however much Alan decided Rai should drink, Rai drank, and however long Alan told him he had to hold it, Rai held it. It also meant Alan was responsible for giving Rai permission to let go before he couldn't hold it anymore. Which was about ten minutes ago, now. 

Actually, a good bout of This-Is-All-Your-Fault-Alan might do Rai some good right now. 

"Okay," Alan said, eyes lingering on the wet patch of jean Rai was pinching. "We're going to play the game again."

Rai gasped, head snapping up. "What?"

"We're going to--"

"I can't," Rai protested. "I can't play anymore! I have to go so bad, Alan. I'm going to burst!"

"I know. That's why we're going to play again." Alan placed a possessive hand at the nape of Rai's neck, pulling him close and crowding Rai into the elevator's corner, protecting with the heat and comfort of his own body. 

Rai curled into him, trembling, but still breathed, "I can't. I can't, I can't."

"Sure you can," Alan said, trying to project confidence as he rubbed his palm up and down Rai's neck. "You can if I tell you to."

Rai tilted his head back, cradled in Alan's hand as he looked pleadingly up at him. "I need--"

"You want," Alan said, close enough his breath brushed Rai's lips. "I'm the master, I know what you need and when you need it."

Rai was unmoving in Alan's arms for that moment, looking up at him trustingly--before the moment broke and Rai let out a sharp gasp as a spasm shook his full bladder, fighting Alan's hold as he squirmed around to squeeze his crotch. "I need to pee! Oh, god. I really need to pee!"

Alan kept his hold on Rai, crowding him into the corner, and helped direct his fumbling, shaking hand down to squeeze his crotch. "You want to pee," Alan said calmly. "You don't need it."

Alan wasn't entirely sure it was true. But as desperate as he was, Rai hadn't lost control of bladder yet and that was something. Alan knew some of Rai's panic was mental. He no longer saw Alan as being in control of what happened to him. If Alan could convince him the situation was under control Rai might calm down enough to actually make it until the elevator was fixed and they could get to the bathroom.

If it was soon.

"Let me take care of you," Alan said gently. "I'm the master, I know what you need. Just trust me."

Slowly, Rai's hand fell away from his crotch and he straightening up, nodding at Alan with desperate eyes. "O-Okay. Okay, game on."

"Game on," Alan repeated.

To Alan's relief it did seem like Rai was calmer once they were playing the game again. For one thing, he didn't try to kick the door with his feet in canvas shoes again, and he hadn't kicked Alan either. He leaned into Alan's warmth, letting out little huffs of pleading noises into his shoulder for long moments but didn't start to beg again.

But maybe that was only because he didn't have permission to. The longer they stood there the more Rai started to sweat, his squirming building to a crescendo, his hand hovering protectively over his abdomen without daring to touch. 

"State?" Alan asked since it was the customary way to start the game even if he knew the answer already.

Rai's green eyes were blown wide, focused beseechingly on Alan's face. "Red, red, red!"

Alan winced. He hadn't been aware triple red even existed on their scale of desperation.

Rai was clearly suffering, his desperation seeming only to have increased. For a moment Alan worried starting the game again hadn't been a good idea after all--before he realized what the problem was and had to resist the urge to punch himself. 

He played it off as if he'd intended it the whole time, when really he'd forgotten all together that Rai would wait for the permission. "You may hold yourself."

Rai's hand shot his crotch, grappling and clutching thankfully. 

"Very good," Alan encouraged him. Rai looked literally seconds away from wetting himself, hand or no hand. Alan made the decision. "You've been good all day. I think you deserve a reward."

"Reward?" Rai managed.

"Uh huh," Alan said, removing the book bag from his shoulder. It wasn't going to hold much.

Rai's eyed him suspiciously. "My reward is your bag?"

Alan could have dragged the moment out, like he would have if he were still in control of the situation--but he wasn't, and suddenly Rai gasped and bent forward, stamping his foot and letting out a choked noise. Alan didn't doubt the wet patch had grown under his hand.

"Okay, come here," Alan said quickly, grabbing his boyfriend by the arm and pulling him into his arms still in his hunched position. 

Rai let out a cry, not understanding what Alan was doing. "Master!"

Alan shushed him but Rai was in a panic. He hitched his hips from side to side and then, ingeniously, hitched them forward to press his crotch against Alan's leg, shuddering. Alan didn't miss the wetness there. Rai's crotch was sopping, and it didn't seem to have eased the pressure on his bladder at all. Alan stood very still for a tremulous minute, waiting for the inevitable torrent of pee to soak down his leg as Rai lost it. But after a moment Rai was still holding on, and Alan moved to help him.

Alan held Rai steady with an arm around his back, holding the backpack between them with his free hand. 

"Your reward is ten seconds of relief." Alan hoped it would be enough to take the edge off and rid Rai of some of the pressure without soaking the bag through and making a puddle.

Rai squeezed his legs around Alan's, his crotch pressed hard there. He looked like he wanted to say no, hell no, but they were playing the game again and Alan knew he wouldn't. 

"You want to, don't you?" Alan tried to convince skeptical green eyes. "You want to pee?"

Biting his lip, bouncing again with his legs still wrapped around Alan's, Rai nodded frantically. "Yes!"

"Good. You're allowed to." Alan thrust the bag against Rai's crotch.

It was permission. Rai untangled his legs and wrestled with the button on his jeans, taking agonizing seconds to release his fly before he aimed with fist clenched into the bag Alan held at his crotch. His eyes flickered to Alan again.

Alan nodded. 

Piss gushed out in full force the second Alan gave Rai that minuscule confirmation. It was so thunderous it echoed in the small silent room. 

"Oh god, thank you," Rai moaned faintly, letting loose a mantra of grateful gibberish.

Rai looked so relieved, Alan hated counting those ten seconds. But there was no way everything Rai had drunk throughout the day wouldn't soak through the canvas, and Rai would be devastated if he flooded the elevator floor. Alan counted eleven seconds before he spoke.

"Time to stop," he said regretfully. 

"No, no, no, not yet--" Rai whimpered and threw his head back and forth in a no--but he knew the game and he was good at it, so he tried. Alan could feel how rigid his whole body went, trying to stop the torrents of piss, but it kept leaking and dribbling into the book bag. For a moment Rai stopped, gasping into silence, and then the stream started jetting out again, Rai moaning.

The bottom of the book bag was getting wet and warm over Alan's hand. Rai was squirming, clearly trying to stop, but he was still peeing, and--

"Stop, Rai," Alan commanded in an authoritative tone he rarely used. "You don't have my permission to go."

Rai stopped. 

He moaned and gasped and sweated, snapping his thighs together and trapping the soggy book bag between his knees, but he stopped. 

Alan dropped the bag to the floor and kicked it aside, removing temptation. He wasn't sure if Rai wasn't going lose it right there. Stopping midstream must have been near impossible. Alan didn't know if Rai could handle it but he pretended he still had it under control. "Zip your jeans back up."

Rai moaned but did it, behaving. He was all over the place, dancing and stamping his feet on the spot. He jumped up and down, literally, the tinny floor of the elevator protesting. But after long desperate minutes ticked by Rai was still managing to contain the bladder full of piss.

Finally, as the punishing spasms faded, Rai was left shivering and tense as a wire. "I was good?" He whispered, nudging Alan's forehead with his own. "I tried to stop. I-I stopped. Like you told me to. I was good?"

"You were good," Alan told him tenderly. The bag was wet at the bottom but it hadn't dripped at all, and Rai hadn't made the lake on the floor he was obviously dying to.

The bag might even be dry by the time they get out of the damn elevator.

"You were very good," Alan repeated, noticing Rai was clinging to him. "You did exactly as I said."

"Not really," Rai said in a quiet voice. When they played the game, Rai liked to play it well.

"I'm the master," Alan reminded him. "If I say you were good, you were good."

Rai curled around Alan softly. Alan couldn't miss the way he was still squirming fruitlessly, even after the first wave of desperation at having to stop pissing must have passed. 

"State?" Alan asked, then, hopefully, "Any better?"

Rai shook his head, hair flying softly as he shimmied his hips. "Red."

Well, it was better than triple red.

But if the moment's respite had helped Rai's desperation at all, and Alan wasn't even sure it had, his state only became worse the longer they were forced to stand still in their 5 by 5 prison. 

Rai squirmed out of Alan's arms and started to pace back and forth. Three steps one way and three steps the other. Over and over and over in quick, frantic succession, the pace starting to pick up in Rai's increasing desperation, as if he were actually walking somewhere rather than back and forth in the elevator.

He stopped short on the second step after what seemed like an eternity, bending sharply with both hands in his crotch and pitching forward. 

"Rai--!" Alan reached out too late to catch him when Rai collapsed to his knees, both hands buried hard in his crotch as he knelt with thighs pressed hard together against a surge of white hot need. His face was squeezed and pained.

"Ohhhhhh," Rai moaned, bending forward over his knees. Then he gasped, eyes flying open and jerking back as if burned. He squirmed and shuffled, unable to remove either hand from his crotch. His eyes fell pleasingly on Alan. 

Alan darted to his boyfriend's side, helping him back to his feet as Rai released one clenched hand from his crotch to balance and Alan made himself touch Rai's middle very, very carefully as he helped him up.

"You okay?" Alan asked, rather stupidly, since clearly Rai wasn't.

He just made a shaky motion to the waistband of his jeans. They must have been cutting in painfully to his full bladder hunched over like that. Alan cringed in sympathy. Standing didn't seem any better. Rai jiggled and stamped his feet but nothing seemed to help and he squeezed his eyes shut, bending forward, crying out.

"I-I can't. I'm going to lose it! Please don't let me!"

Alan didn't have the heart to say something cliché and kinky. Piss on the floor and you'll have to lick it up? He saw that in a porno once. He didn't think Rai would appreciate it now.

He didn't want to tell Rai not to leak in his jeans--which was clear he'd done by the anguished way he'd twisted up and the dark, shimmering spot of wet over his crotch--because he wasn't sure Rai would be able to obey him. He didn't even have the heart to say 'hold it' as Rai regarded him with frantic eyes. Alan didn't want to ask Rai to do something he physically couldn't.

Rai was making soft desperate sounds, his hand clamped so hard over his wet crotch his fingers were white. Alan was worried he was going to lose it and soak himself right then. More than that Alan was worried he was going to hurt himself.

Damage control. If Alan told Rai he had permission to let go, maybe it would quell the embarrassment. Maybe--

"Don't you dare," Rai gasped out, his features pinched in more than desperation.

"What?" Alan said.

Rai shook his head like he didn't know, bobbing forward. "What were you going to do?"

Alan bit his lip. "Give you permission."

Rai let out a sharp breath at his words, eyes popping open. He jerked straight up from his bent position. "Don't!"

"Rai, baby..."

"I won't be able to hold it if you do that!" Rai moaned, his hips splaying forward and hand clamping over his crotch with a shocked gasp that said he couldn't hold it even without the permission.

"You wouldn't have to hold it. You'd be allowed to--"

"Don't say that!" Rai begged. "Stop it. Please stop it!"

Dangling relief just out of Rai's reach wasn't fair. Alan snapped his mouth shut. He knew how Rai felt about leaving a puddle for some janitor to clean up after him. Rai would rather die holding it than willingly do that.

"Okay, okay," Alan tried to sooth his increasingly frantic boyfriend. "Permission's off the table. You have to hold it."

It was what Rai wanted him to say, he thought, but Rai still made a wretched noise, and Alan wanted to tell him he could go after all, but there was nowhere for it. 

Rai's hand was cupped over his tender abdomen. Alan didn't even want to know how swollen his lower stomach must be by now, so full of piss. Rai looked anguished just brushing it with his hand. He released a moan and drew his hand away, shoving it into his pocket with frustration.

"Hurts?" Alan asked. Fuck.

Rai just nodded, his face tight with lines of stress around his eyes, his body twisted and tense. His whole body was going to ache tomorrow, but not nearly like his abdomen must ache with fire now. It was obvious how hard he was fighting his body and the liquid contained inside it not to wet himself. The liquid Alan had been forcing him to drink all day in good fun. Guiltily, Alan tried to think of anything to help.

He had to do something. Rai looked miserable and Alan wanted, needed to comfort him, rub the hurt away with his hands. Actually—that's how the thought came to him. 

"Okay," Alan said, and circled his arms--ever so carefully--around Rai's back, pulling him close, though not close enough to crush his swollen bladder between them. He rubbed the small of Rai's back, hand drifting lower. If Rai got hard it'd be easier to hold it. That's what Alan hoped, anyway.

"Think about something sexy," Alan offered, brushing his lips to Rai's throat.

Rai groaned, throat rumbling under Alan's kiss. "This was supposed to be sexy."

Alan looked at him.

"It is," he whispered, and it was true. Rai, even in his worst state of distress, something Alan would never subject him to, was still the most beautiful creature Alan had ever had the chance to set eyes on. "You're always hot, you know."

Rai let out a strangled laugh. "You're just horny," he moaned. "Uung, god, I'm dying..."

Alan distracted him with a kiss, sweeping his hands over Rai's ribs, his chest, and exploring lower but not daring brush his stomach where his bladder was straining. The distraction lasted long moments, longer than Alan would expect, but he couldn't distract Rai forever. Eventually Rai began to let out little whimpers that weren't of pleasure and then he gasped a sharp breath and convulsed under Alan's touch, green eyes wide and desperate. His hand was clamped hard in his crotch but it obviously wasn't helping.

"Mmmmnn!" Rai released wretchedly. "No no--please don't let me, please--!"

Alan dropped his hand over Rai's where it was clutching his crotch. Rai gasped, eyes popping open as Alan helped his tired hand squeeze with new strength.

"That help?" Alan asked, his fingers brushing the soaked material of Rai crotch. 

Rai nodded, pained. "Don't you dare let go. If you let go I'll--"

"I won't," Alan swore. True to his word, he squeezed as tight as he could. Rai practically fell into him in relief.

But as the moments ticked by Alan worried about hurting Rai, about Rai hurting himself. The package he was squeezing with all his strength was, after all, one of his favorite of Rai's body parts. But when Alan tried to loosen his grip even slightly over Rai's he let out a frantic cry and Alan didn't think he was imagining the rush of wet he felt at his fingertips.

"Sorry," Alan murmured, pressing his lips to Rai's pink cheek, his hand clamping down again. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Already hurts," Rai groaned, and Alan didn't doubt it.

Alan used his free hand, the one not clamped over Rai's crotch, to massage some of the tension away from the back of his slender neck, the tense curve of his back and the bundles of his shoulder. 

There wasn't much he could do to help, though. Rai ground his hips forward suddenly, letting out a cry, and Alan could feel the new surge of wetness under his fingertips where they brushed Rai's jeans. 

"Do something!" Rai begged. The only thing Alan could think of was to distract him--and to comfort his boyfriend when he inevitably wet himself.

So Alan pressed their lips together with new vigor, covering Rai's desperate gasps with his kiss and stilling his squirming by pressing him back against the wall of the elevator, useless buttons lighting up as Alan pressed Rai passionately against them.

As they kissed the world quaked around them. 

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

The elevator was moving. The buttons behind Rai's back were lit up. They were going up. Rai was pissing against his hand.

"Stop," Alan commanded, squeezing his hand over Rai's, loose with surprise. Rai moaned, looking confused and still leaking spurts of pee against his own hand and Alan's. "Fuck, Rai, you have to stop. You're so close. Just hold it a little longer. I know it's hard, baby."

Rai had waited so long, it would be so damn unfair to completely soak himself just before he could make it to the bathroom.

Miraculously, Rai managed to stop himself. Alan could tell just looking at his face, transforming from that hesitant relief back into frantic desperation. But he managed, moaning in protest as the elevator jerked.

"I-I stopped," Rai said. "Like you told me to."

Alan breathed shakily, realizing he had to act fast. "Okay, I'm going to let go of you now--"

"No!" Rai cried.

"I'm going to let go of you," Alan repeated. "And you're going to hold it."

Rai trembled like he wasn't so sure. 

"You're going to be fine," Alan promised, kissing him one last time before he prepared to pull back as the elevator doors opened. "As soon as the doors open, we're going to run to the bathroom. Okay?"

The look on Rai's face was pained, but he whispered "Okay" as the elevator doors slid open and Alan removed the pressure of his hand from Rai's crotch where his bladder was threatening to burst out. 

For a moment, the doors open and the public bathroom door clearly in sight, Rai stood frozen, paralyzed by desperation. 

Then, to Alan's utter relief, Rai scrambled forward in a mad dash for the bathroom. Alan darted after him, barely able to keep up. Alan was feeling triumphant when they reached the bathroom and Rai jerked the door handle, fucking finally.

The door didn't open. There was a sign on it. Out of Order.

Rai let out a cry, and then he was running for the women's bathroom. After a second's pause Alan followed him. Rai darted past a wide eyed woman and straight into an open stall, door banging behind him. Alan stopped to apologize. "Sorry, he's desperate."

She nodded and gave an understanding smile before leaving the room.

And then Alan paused in the empty bathroom, realizing he couldn't hear the torrential sound of Rai peeing.

Alan stood there confused. Had Rai lost control of his bladder as soon as he'd seen the toilet? Alan was sure he'd even be able to hear that, though, the hissing spray and gasps of Rai's relief as he wet himself after all that time trying not to.

Instead it was completely silent in the bathroom until finally he heard it, a tiny sound from Rai's throat.

Worried, Alan pushed his way into the stall. Rai was standing in front of the toilet, his fly unzipped and his fist clamped hard around his freed cock. Even as Alan stood there Rai gasped and bent forward as a jet of long held piss spurted past his clamped hand and gushed onto the floor, Rai unable to contain it but somehow stopping the next spurt and the massive pressure behind it.

Alan didn't know how the hell he was stopping himself, or why, until Rai turned to him pleadingly.

His words were raspy and desperate on his lips. "Master, please! Please say I can go!"

Alan was momentarily bowled over by Rai's devotion. Like Alan would possibly say no at this point. His throat was dry when he made himself speak with immediacy. "God, yes, go! You have permission now."

That was all it took. That and the countless drinks Rai was containing inside his bladder, the countless hours he'd been holding it, his utter desperation in the elevator, and finally, Alan's permission to let go.

A torrent gushed out like a waterfall, hissing past the toilet's rim and splashing into the still water. The sound of it ripped a moan from Rai's throat, almost anguished, like he was still desperate to pee even as he was letting go. His whole body was taut like a rubber band, bent painfully forward at the hips as the arch of urine streamed out. He looked fucking exhausted just standing there, anguished and desperate and finally the tiniest bit relieved.

Alan crept up behind him, Rai jumping but the force of his pee unheeded as Alan wrapped his arms around Rai's waist, ever so gently, still careful of his tender lower stomach. Alan balanced his chin on Rai's shoulder, just holding his boyfriend, and finally Rai did start to relax. The stream increased, if that was even possible, as he finally let himself go.

"Oh, god," Rai moaned, tilting his head back against Alan's shoulder as urine poured from him. "I couldn't hold it..."

"You did," Alan reminded him. "You held it so fucking long. Just let go."

Not that Rai needed the encouragement. He was pissing for all he was worth, but he turned his head slightly into Alan's warmth at his words anyway, and finally let out a guttural, relieved moan. 

Alan rubbed his chest in soothing patterns until at some point the rush of Rai's pee finally started to decline and Alan allowed his hand further down to Rai's abdomen where the tight ball of piss had been, now flat once again. Alan rubbed there with his palm and Rai let out a gasp, another stream of pee gushing out. Alan rubbed his lower stomach tenderly until he was sure Rai's bladder was completely empty.

When Rai was finally blissfully, fully relieved Alan was glad he was already holding onto him because Rai collapsed backward, exhausted weight in Alan's arm. Alan hooked his arms more tightly around Rai's form, snaking his hand around to zip and button Rai's jeans when Rai made no motion to do so himself. They were damp, but his jeans were dark enough already that no one would be the wiser.

They stood there, pressure growing and peaking through the day finally released. Alan stroked love into every inch of Rai's exposed skin, kissing and murmuring encouragements that came after every game, this one more than any other, so good, you were so good, Rai.

"That was unexpected," Rai breathed into his neck finally.

Alan growled. "Fuck, yeah. I don't know why the hell the emergency button didn't work--the elevator shouldn't have stopped in the first place. This has lawsuit written all over it. We're going to sue someone." Alan smoothed the distressed lines from beside Rai's eyes with his thumb as he raged. "I'm at least going to punch someone. Whoever built that deathtrap they call an elevator."

Rai laughed exhaustedly, pressing his abused crotch against Alan's thigh. Finally, he pressed his lips to Alan's. "Relax, Alan. You're still going to get laid."

"In that case." Alan kissed him back fiercely.


End file.
